How About Using Our OTHER Senses?
by Runawynd
Summary: "Hey, Kojuro. I have a surprise for you. Come over to my place soon as you get this message. Later." Just like that. Brief, indirect, and demanding. He's probably feeling lonely. WARNING BOYS LOVE


"Hey, Kojuro. I have a surprise for you. Come over to my place soon as you get this message. Later."

_Just like that. Brief, indirect, and demanding. He's probably feeling lonely._

As he listened to Masamune's recording, Kojuro walked around his kitchen - starting the water heater for his routine tea. All the while, the overworked man removed bits and pieces of clothing, which he piled neatly on his sofa.

For a moment, however, he paused to consider the message.

_I have nothing else planned for tonight, so… Oh wait, except I still need to pick up the… to propose to him…_

The water heater was shut off. His jacket returned to his shoulders.

_Why not?_

* * *

><p>Masamune greets his Kojuro with smirks and a sweet kiss.<p>

Slipping off his shoes and acquainting himself with the all-too-familiar apartment, Kojuro analytically inquires, "Why didn't you just call my cell?"

"'Cuz I knew you'd pick up. Wanted to leave a message, so I called home while you were at work." The one-eyed dragon struts to his bedroom, going to retrieve that promised something special. He grins for what will come.

He returns to find his lover, lazily making himself at home with the treats set out on the counter. _Surely, he knows what tonight is? Why else would I set up my apartment like this – just for him? I made sure everything was perfect.  
><em>

"Look, today's a special day. I got us something to celebrate with." The man waits for the other to turn to his attention, then reveals, "A blindfold. Now instead of being half-blind, I'll be sightless completely."

Masamune watches as Kojuro's brows knit.

Apparently, confusion is his reigning emotion, and so he feels obliged to further explain. "You can do whatever you want with me. But I'm not allowed to touch you or resist in any way." Regardless of Kojuro's disinterest, the dragon ties it on, proclaiming, "Game on."

The game begins and would end in a haze of darkness. There is a brief second where Masamune stands, lost. But soon, he can feel sturdy fingers reach out and caress across his lips. They roll from the very tips of his smirk, until they are eased open with a talented thumb.

The taste is unexpected; a biscuit is plopped into his mouth. Through chews, Masamune pouts, "You're such a tease."

Unexpectedly, he hears a chuckled response.

After swallowing the treat, Masamune's mouth opens again, commanding, "Take me to bed." He becomes amused by his own laugh that came with those words.

Ever-obedient, Kojuro does as he is told. Masamune feels those strong hands gently taking him by the shoulders; leading his footsteps and walking him slowly into the prepared bedroom.

Once situated, Masamune uses his hands to guide himself safely into a laying position. The bed beneath him feels inviting, fresh, yet too vast.

Momentarily, the room is still and quiet, which is pierced by a heaving sigh from the taller man. Masamune can hear Kojuro's deep voice above him, "Now what?"

"Keh-hah. What do you think?" Honestly, the blindfolded man didn't mean to sound so impatient. _Someone obviously isn't feeling very playful tonight… Just wait…_

First gracing him with a familiar fluff of the hair, Kojuro uses his fingers to play along Masamune's scalp. Like a purring kitten, the man relishes in the touch of his lover. His body aches for more.

As if realizing the other's sudden desire, Kojuro tenderly pulls his cherished Masamune in for a kiss.

The sensation fills Masamune's chest in a breathtaking warmth, and without realizing it, he is overwhelmed with his other senses; Kojuro's caressing hands, his scent dwelling on his clothing and skin, his slight moan coming from his vocal cords, the tastes lingering in their mouths… _Without the sense of sight, it feels like the rest of my body is more_…_ sensitive. Or maybe it's just me, trying to be perceptive. Could be.  
><em>

In a disarranged manner, Masamune can feel his arms reach out to Kojuro, but he stops to reconsider – staying true to the rules of the game. His hands want to hold onto something, but they aimlessly remain fixed to the blankets sprawled beneath him.

Ending the kiss, Kojuro abruptly lifts himself to sitting position, and Masamune wishes to hold his hand. He hears pen and paper scratching together. Curious and helpless, Masamune waits, and before long, he can then feel the crisp paper in his hands.

"What is it?" The blindfold-clad man hears himself say.

"Don't peek." Is his stern answer.

Suddenly, the beloved warmth of his lover's body disappears. A creak of bedsprings and footsteps straying out the door alert Masamune instantly. He needs that presence.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Although he tries acting collected, his voice quivers with fear and disappointment.

"I'll be back." Kojuro promises as he leaves the bedroom. With that, he leaves Masamune's apartment.

The one-eyed dragon removes his blindfold. Game over. "Kojuro?"

Remaining still for as long as his lover's scent lingered, Masamune tries to retrieve the moment that was deprived from him. But silence sinks into his mind. There are no shoes by the door - no voice that will respond to his calling.

_It isn't fair._

Annoyed and confused, the man takes a look at the paper left in his hand. A letter. In it, are few words; brief, indirect, yet hopeful;

_"I have a better idea.  
>I'll be right back with the surprise I have for you.<br>__Haven't had the chance to pick it up yet._"__

Underneath the traces of eraser and harsh pencil marks, Masamune unexpectedly smiles as he reads,

__"Happy Anniversary, my love.  
><em>___Will you marry me?____"__

* * *

><p><em><em>Hmm... I wonder what Kojuro's going to pick up for his Masamune... Sounds like someone's going to propose! <em>___But leaving poor Masamune like that! He's so rude, that Kojuro! But I love him to bits, as you can tell. Also, I apologize that this one's so corny guys. It's quite the soap opera, I'm afraid...__


End file.
